Electrical energy is applied to the spinal cord and peripheral nerves to treat regions of the body that are affected by chronic pain from a variety of etiologies. One method of delivering electrical energy is to implant an electrode and position it in a precise location adjacent the spinal cord such that stimulation of the electrode causes a subjective sensation of numbness or tingling in the affected region of the body, known as “paresthesia.” Pain managing electrical energy is commonly delivered through electrodes positioned external to the dura layer surrounding the spinal cord. The electrodes may be carried by either of two primary vehicles: a percutaneous lead and a laminotomy or “paddle” lead.
Percutaneous leads commonly have three or more equally-spaced electrodes. They are positioned above the dura layer using a needle that is passed through the skin, between the desired vertebrae and onto the top of the dura. Percutaneous leads deliver energy radially in all directions because of the circumferential nature of the electrode. Percutaneous leads can be implanted using a minimally invasive technique. In a typical percutaneous lead placement, a trial stimulation procedure is performed to determine the optimal location for the lead. Here, a needle is placed through the skin and between the desired vertebrae. The percutaneous lead is then threaded through the needle into the desired location over the spinal cord dura. Percutaneous leads may also be positioned in other regions of the body near peripheral nerves for the same purpose.
Laminotomy or paddle style leads have a paddle-like configuration and typically possess multiple electrodes arranged in one or more independent columns. Paddle style leads provide a more focused energy delivery than percutaneous leads because electrodes may be present on only one surface of the lead. Paddle style leads may be desirable in certain situations because they provide more direct stimulation to a specific surface and require less energy to produce a desired effect. Because paddle style leads are larger than percutaneous leads, they have historically required surgical implantation through a procedure known as partial laminectomy that requires the resection and removal of vertebral tissue.